


Needy

by EmpireOfTheClouds



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Gay Sex, Humiliation, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, Imagine being innocent lmao can't relate, Light Masochism, Lust, M/M, Neediness, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, The author is highkey regretting his life choices, They're both bottoms, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 09:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpireOfTheClouds/pseuds/EmpireOfTheClouds
Summary: Taeten's first time





	Needy

**Author's Note:**

> HI THIS IS BAD BUT I TRIED  
> I always wanted to write something where both of them are bottoms so here, have it

Ten's lips against his own felt like an addiction he couldn't escape from.  
He wanted him. He *needed* him. His kisses, his body on top of Taeyong's own, his fingers against his skin. He felt so needy for more of him. More of Ten.  
"I want you", he breathed out, voicing his feelings. Ten hesitated for a second, looking into Taeyong's eyes.  
"You sure about this?"  
Taeyong bit his lower lip in thought.  
"It's okay if you're unsure. I don't want to rush things."  
"Let's just be shirtless for now", Taeyong suggested, and Ten nodded his head in understanding.  
He took off his shirt, eyes locked with Taeyong's as he did so, expression unwavering but eyes shimmering with lust. The sight Taeyong was greeted with, words couldn't describe - a toned abdomen, lightly defined abs and toned arms. Taeyong suddenly felt insecure, but he didn't let this feeling change his original decision. He took off his shirt as well, revealing milky skin and a tiny waist, a skinny body he wasn't really proud of.  
"Good god", Ten breathed out. "You have no idea how good you look."  
Taeyong smiled lightly, letting his hands roam Ten's abdomen. His fingers touched the light muscles of the younger's abs and he decided, this was what beauty itself looked like.  
Ten's expression betrayed that this part of his body was particularly sensitive. Smirking, Taeyong decided to give himself some dominance and he sat up, grabbing Ten by the shoulders and switching their positions. Ten looked breathless at Taeyong's newfound dominant behavior and the older decided to keep it up for as long as it got.  
He licked a long stripe from the waistband of Ten's pants all the way up to his chest and then started licking the lines between each of his ab muscles. The soft hums of pleasure that Ten let out were so rewarding that Taeyong wanted to do this forever.  
He experimentally licked on one of Ten's nipples, his knuckles tracing Ten's ab muscles teasingly. Ten let out a soft moan at the action and blushed from head to toe. Taeyong smirked and repeated the action, drawing more moans from Ten. He did the same to the other nipple as well, which had the same reaction from the younger.  
Gaining courage, Taeyong sucked on Ten's right nipple, while pinching the other with his fingers. Ten was letting out more and more moans, and Taeyong felt the younger's dick harden against his own.  
The realisation made his mind hazy. The more he kept this up, the harder Ten got, and he found himself rubbing his ass against the length, drawing more moans from Ten.  
"Good god, Taeyong, you're so good at this", Ten moaned out, rolling his hips against Taeyong's ass and making the older let out a low moan, in that deep sexy voice of his that made Ten weak.  
"T-Taeyong, please, give me more, I' so fucking horny", Ten begged, whining in order to stress his point.  
Hands shaking, Taeyong unzipped Ten's pants and pulled them down, with Ten's help, along with the boxers. His dick was standing proudly, red and dripping precum, and the knowledge that he was the reason for Ten to be so fucked out filled him with confidence. Without thinking twice, he removed his own pants too, as well as his boxers, leaving both of them completely naked.  
Ten was breathless, not moving at all, as if tied to the bed, waiting for Taeyong to maneuver his body. All the dominance he previously had had been thrown out of the window and Taeyong wasn't really used to being in charge.  
He started feeling a bit anxious, but he decided not to let it show. Instead, he got back to his position above Ten and rubbed his ass against the length.  
It felt so much more vivid without clothes getting in the way and the feeling made both their heads spin. Ten rolled his hips, seeking for more, and Taeyong decided to throw the last bits of sanity he had out of the window and thrust against Ten's dick, taking it all inside him in one go. Both of them moaned rather loudly at the feeling, Taeyong's eyes thrown to the back of his skull at the feeling of being filled to the brim. It hurt, but Taeyong loved the pain. Loved how wrecked it made him having Ten's dick inside him.  
He started fucking himself against the length, riding Ten's dick so naturally as if it was merely breathing air, making the younger whine and moan like a little slut.  
"Oh my god", Taeyong moaned out. "This feels so good, Tennie", he breathed out as he fucked himself against the length.   
"Taeyong", Ten breathed out, grabbing him by the waist, "oh my god Taeyong, please", he let out, not even knowing what exactly he was begging for.  
Taeyong rolled his hips towards him, and Ten digged his nails into the soft flesh of his inner thighs. Taeyong let out a lewd moan - this part of his body was quite sensitive. Ten noticed and began to scratch on the skin, knowing what a fucking little masochist his boyfriend was, and how well he'd react to it. Taeyong, as expected, let out a loud cry of mixed pain and pleasure.  
"Oh god", he cried, "do that again, please Tennie", he begged, and how could Ten say no even if he wanted to.  
Taeyong's inner thighs were soon full of burning red scratches and his dick hard and leaking against his stomach. The sight was gorgeous - Taeyong looked like a god in his eyes, face twisted with pleasure, body shaking and spasming as he rode Ten's dick, taking it all inside him like he was made for it, like he had been born just for this moment. Lewd moans left his parted lips, which sounded like music in Ten's ears, and he looked so fucked out and desperate and *beautiful* that Ten felt like he would cum just by looking at him.  
And of course, the scratches on his thighs, the ones Ten made, his work of art on the canvas that was Taeyong's skin, a canvas just for him to paint as he pleased.  
Without thinking twice about it, Ten grabbed Taeyong by the shoulders and switched their positions, so that he was hovering on top of him.  
Ten's face blocked the lamp on the ceiling like the moon blocked the light from the sun on a total eclipse. Taeyong felt his entire body being overrun by a wave of lust as he felt like prey beneath Ten, like a helpless victim of his.  
"Fuck me", he whispered, his brain barely filtering the words before they left his mouth. "Ruin me. Break me, tear me apart. I'm your slave."  
A loud sound of skin slapping against skin, a lewd moan leaving Taeyong's lips as his prostate was hit. "THERE", he yelled out, and he could almost feel Ten smirking triumphantly. "THERE, TEN, PLEASE!"  
Ten cupped Taeyong's slim thighs with his palms and began thrusting his hips forward with all the force he could muster, the bed creaking under them and Taeyong's head nearly hitting the headboard. He was on cloud nine, not realising when it was exactly that he reached his climax and came all over his own stomach and chest with a loud moan of Ten's name and a series of curse words.  
Ten made a move to pull out, but Taeyong held his wrist before he could do so. Ten eyed him; the shudder that Taeyong's gaze gave him was hard to ignore.  
"Cum inside me", he said, and Ten *knew* it was an order and that he couldn't escape it if he wanted to.  
"Are you sure?", the part of him that was still sane asked.  
"Absolutely fucking certain", Taeyong spat out. The older didn't curse often and Ten couldn't pretend he didn't find it fucking hot.  
He smirked. He knew exactly what Taeyong wanted to hear.  
"You fucking whore", he whispered, gaze dark but smirk evident in his voice. Taeyong hummed and smiled, almost proud of himself for earning the rude remark.   
"*Your* whore", he replied, and Ten officially had no more sanity left in him.   
He thrust his hips forward repeatedly until he felt his knees buckling under him, giving up on holding him up, too immersed in Taeyong's loud filthy moans and the feeling of his walls tightening around him and the heat that his body gave out to even try and hold back his own moans of pleasure and lust and arousal, until his eyes rolled back in his scull and he could only see white as he came inside Taeyong, just like the older had wanted him to.  
He then collapsed on top of Taeyong, panting heavily as if he'd just run a marathon.  
"You need to work on your stamina", Taeyong commented, despite his own breathlessness, and smiled.  
"Shut the fuck up."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated uwu


End file.
